Batom
by Shura Shun
Summary: Sanosuke não gostava daquele batom. [OneShot] [MegumiSano]


Rurouni Kenshin pertence ao Nobuhiro Watsuki

- - - - - - - -

**Batom**

Sanosuke ajustou o corpo numa posição confortável, esticando as pernas no chão frio e encostando as costas em uma das centenas de paredes do dojo Kamiya.

Os olhos percorreram o espaço por mais uma vez e se depararam com uma placa branca, em frente a uma das portas de entrada.

Apesar dos Kanjis mal feitos, provavelmente desenhados por Kenshin ou Yahiko, e da tinta preta já falha, era possível notar que a frase: '_Dia de faxina. Bom trabalho!' _estava escrita.

Ele deu um suspiro de tédio e moveu com a ponta dos dedos a espinha de peixe que segurava entre seus lábios. Odiava dias de faxina.

Eram cansativos, entediantes, e a poeira resultante da limpeza irritava seus olhos.

O lutador virou a cabeça certificando-se de que ninguém o observava e, ao constatar que não, deixou o corpo deslizar pelo chão de madeira, deitando-se. As pálpebras caíram levemente sobre a íris e os ombros relaxaram, o moço apoiou a cabeça nos braços, usando-os como um travesseiro. Estava pronto para dormir, e o teria feito se não fosse pelo irritante barulho de passos rápidos ecoando pelo local inteiro.

Ele logo reconheceu a dona do ruído.

Megumi.

A médica corria apressadamente. Os cabelos negros, apesar de presos por um lenço, esvoaçavam e os tamancos de madeira batiam fortemente contra o chão, também carregava nas mãos um balde cheio de água cristalina, derrubando uma grande quantidade que se espalhava no piso.

Era uma cena deveras engraçada, principalmente porque era difícil vê-la numa situação de constrangimento. Megumi era sempre muito responsável e adulta e não deixava suas falhas transparecerem.

Ela pronunciou algumas palavras de insatisfação ao ver o homem, algo como 'Deixe de ser folgado e nos ajude' e, logo em seguida já se encontrava fora da sala.

Sanosuke soltou uma gargalhada assim que notou que a moça já não estava mais ali. A cena anterior repetia-se em sua mente e ele não conseguia deixar de achá-la engraçada. Era bem verdade que adorava ver que ela também fazia coisas comuns e não era sempre perfeita como tentava demonstrar.

Megumi era seu ideal de perfeição. Com toda a sua maturidade, dedicação e... beleza. E por mais que custasse a admitir, esse último ela tinha de sobra, em cada detalhe. Os cabelos escuros contrastavam com a pele alva, as mãos delicadas pareciam anormalmente macias, assim como os lábios. Antes que ele pudesse notar, a imagem da moça já estava em sua cabeça.

O riso cessou para que o Sagara cedesse aos seus desejos masculinos e deixasse que em sua mente pairasse a memória dos lábios dela. A boca fina e o batom forte.

Ele fechou os dedos contra a mão. Não gostava daquele batom.

Era forte demais, atrativo demais e... provocante demais.

O homem agitou a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas logo ouviu o som dos tamancos de madeira batendo contra o chão, desta vez lentamente. Sanosuke ergueu a cabeça implorando para que não fosse ela, mas, para o seu desconforto, era.

A mulher o ignorou, caminhando até um espelho largo localizado no fim da sala. Ao ver sua imagem refletida, tirou de dentro da manga de sua blusa uma caixinha redonda. Abriu-a e passou o dedo indicador, fazendo com que a ponta ficasse avermelhada, em seguida colocou-o contra os lábios, reforçando o batom vermelho.

Ele soltou um suspiro, levantando-se. Tirou da boca a espinha de peixe e a jogou em um canto da sala.

"Nós não trabalhamos o dia inteiro para que você suje o dojo." A moça permanecia de costas, mas era perceptível que não estava com uma expressão muito amigável.

Sano caminhou até onde a medica estava, ignorando o que ela havia dito.

"Por que você usa um batom tão forte, raposa?" Ela prendeu o ar no peito e mordeu o lábio inferior, sem intenção. Agradecia mentalmente por estar de costas para ele, tornando-o incapaz de ver sua expressão confusa.

"Algum problema com ele?" O corpo dele, desarmado, mandava sinais de alerta para que sua mente pensasse em uma resposta convincente rapidamente.

"Te deixa com cara de velha." O homem desviou os olhos, insatisfeito com a própria frase e preparado para ouvi-la falar o quanto era indelicado e como seu 'Kenshinzinho' era centenas de vezes melhor, porém o comentário que esperava não veio, substituído por um muito mais agradável aos ouvidos dele.

"Se não gosta dele faça alguma coisa a respeito." Megumi se virou, ficando de frente para ele.

Os olhos se arregalaram, enquanto repassava mentalmente a frase. Ela teve o que havia pedido ao sentir os dedos dele se perderem no emaranhado de fios dos cabelos dela e os lábios ganharem o contato dos dele.

Ele só pôde pensar em mais uma coisa: Talvez aquele batom não fosse tão ruim. Se estivesse perdido na boca dele.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas: **Como é difícil encaixar um romance em Rurouni Kenshin! Acho que não sou só eu que encontra problemas com isso, considerando que é um mangá de lutas!

Outra coisa, perdoem-me se a Megumi ficou ooc, mas a personalidade dela não é muito explorada, então eu me senti livre pra fazer ela como eu queria.

Eu adorei escrever MegumiSano, eles são tão divertidos!

A fic foi inteiramente escrita ao som de Miyavi e Gackt, recomendadíssimos.

Por favor, deixem reviews!


End file.
